Can Love Heal All?
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Tohru is hurt in a backalley, and only Yuki can comfort her. Rated for mature themes and later chapters. Alludes to rape and abuse. Don't like, don't read. YukiRu.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story's going to be much darker (well, in the beginning at least) than my other ones. Originally it was going to be a drabble but seeing as how I couldn't really cut if off anywhere it'll be a mini multi-chapter story.**

 **I'm trying to branch out into various story types, so hopefully this won't suck too badly.**

 **First chapter is really short, the others won't be, I promise.**

 **I don't own Fruits Basket, cuz if I did, Yuki would have been with Tohru and they would've been happily married.**

Stepping out of the store, Yuki slid the bags in his hands to his elbows so he could open his umbrella. Normally he and Tohru made the trip together, but she had been invited to a sleepover with Hana and Uo and wouldn't be back home until later that day, so he wanted to try his hand at making her a welcome-home meal. As he started the trek home, he thought over how many times he had tried and failed to surprise her with breakfast in bed. Instead of making her a nutritious breakfast, he made charcoal. The eggs had been burnt to a crisp in every single attempt. Still, he wouldn't give up, and this time he would pay much closer attention to the temperature of the stove and make sure to not look away for even a moment. Several cookbooks were currently laying across the counter, Yuki having checked them out earlier and made a full list of what he would need. Thankfully Shigure and Kyo were off on some trip for the next two weeks - Yuki couldn't give enough of a damn about Kyo to pay attention to where they were going, only how long they would be gone - so he didn't have to worry about snide remarks from the cat as he tried to cook a proper meal. That feline could be so insufferable.

Turning a corner, a sound akin to faint mumbling came from one of the alleys. Yuki walked faster, not wanting to know who or what was lurking-

"Yu...ki?..." He froze in his tracks. The voice was female and...much too familiar... It sounded strained and scratchy, laced with desperation and fear. "Is..that you?..." He backtracked, looking down into the dark corridor. He knew it was probably a mistake, this area of town wasn't exactly safe and it could be a trap. Still... It sounded like... He had to make sure it wasn- "Yuki..." There was no denying it. That was Tohru's voice! He stepped into the corridor, frantically searching for her even though his eyes strained to make anything out in the shadows. Finally, he could faintly see her hair - disheveled and dirty as it was - and dropped the bags and umbrella, running over to her. His heart pounded in his chest, the cavity tight and heavy, time seeming to slow as he got closer. His eyes adjusted, although he wished they hadn't. The girl he loved... The one he vowed to protect... Was lying in a heap beside a dumpster in a backalley, clothes torn, face dirty, cuts and bruises littering her skin. Her eyes could barely open enough to look at him, but even through her squinted lids he could see them glistening with tears, sparks of fear and hurt replacing the usual shimmer of joy and love. Yuki found himself completely unsure what to do or say, his mind completely shutting down as his chest stung as though a red hot blade had sliced clean through his body.

"Tohru..." Tears fell from his own eyes, but he quickly snapped out of his trance when her eyes closed and her head fell limp. He bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style and running as fast as his feet would carry him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Sad chapter alert. Things'll perk up before too long!**

Yuki sat in the waiting room, his foot impatiently tapping and his fingers twitching against his mouth. He hated how he allowed his nerves and unease to physically show, but frankly, this was the worst feeling in the world - worse than anything Akito ever put him through when he was young. The doctors had made him stay outside while they examined her wounds... He didn't trust them. He didn't want to leave her in their care without him watching over her. But he didn't have a choice. He would gladly take many more years of Akito's abuse if it meant Tohru never got hurt, never had to be in the hospital in the first place.

Yuki couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks as he waited. The scene of finding her in such horrible condition kept replaying in his head. Blood caked onto her skin mixed with dirt, the same substance clumped in her hair. Her clothes torn to pieces, particularly her skirt...

A hand on his shoulder jolted him back to the present and he turned wet-eyed to the nurse standing behind him. Her smile was sad yet sympathetic. "Sir, please come back here with me."

The former rat stood and followed the woman to the hall just in front of Tohru's room. "We have some bad news and some good news... Bad news is...she was raped. Violently. Unfortunately there was no DNA evidence that was salvageable...She had cuts and bruises all over her body, even...between her legs. Some of them required stitches, some will heal within a few days..." Yuki felt his heart and breathing stop, his vision blurring and the world spinning. Who could've hurt Tohru in such a way... Why would anyone do such horrible things to someone like her- he knew she was very appealing but... She didn't deserve something like this to happen. He promised to protect her... The girl he loved and never wanted to be hurt was unconscious in a hospital after being hurt in the worst possible way... "The good news...is that he didn't ejaculate inside her and she contracted no STDs. Even so, as a precaution we gave her a shot to prevent any conception. And this..may be a silly obvious thing to say, but since you appear to be close to her, we recommend no sexual activity for at least a couple weeks to give her wounds time to heal-"

Yuki inwardly scoffed. He wouldn't even think about it. He was no idiot, and he's not so selfish as to want that from her after what she went through. If she never wanted "interaction" again, that would be absolutely fine. He just wanted her to be okay...

When he was finally allowed inside the room, Yuki walked to the side of the bed, kneeling down beside it and taking one of her hands in his own, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Tohru... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry..."

She lightly stirred, clearly coming out of the sedative. "Yu...Yuki...kun?.."

"I'm here... I'm sorry..."

Tohru shifted trying to get closer to him. Straightening his legs he stood just enough to be able to climb onto the hospital bed beside her. Immediately she pressed into his chest, burying her face in his neck. "No...I'm sorry I couldn't... Couldn't stop it from happening..." He could feel her tears against his neck, and his chest twisted once again in agony. "It's all my fault..."

"Shhhh don't say that... It's not your fault at all..." He rubbed her back, cautious when she flinched under his hands until she relaxed into the touch. He wasn't going to say much about the ordeal or bring that lowlife piece of scum into the conversation. It would be easier on her, and the ass deserved death, not discussion with the sweet girl in Yuki's arms.

"But... I should've fought harder... Screamed louder... I shouldn't have tried to walk home alone in the rain... I-"

"Tohru, please... Believe me, it's not your fault... Don't blame yourself."

The riceball didn't respond, instead pressing closer to him and clinging tightly to him.

"Please don't go..."

"I'm not going anywhere." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. A soft sigh escaped her as her body noticeably eased. Within seconds, her breathing slowed and her body relaxed into the bed, sleep clearly taking over her mind once again. Yuki stayed where he was, running his fingers through her now cleaner hair. The doctors had done a good job at cleaning her up... But it still pained him it was required in the first place. However, he wouldn't think too long on it. She was hurting much more than he was, and he had to be there for her.

It wasn't until the next day the hospital released her. Yuki offered to carry her home, but Tohru being the strong person she is, determined not to be a burden, refused and said she'd walk on her own. After much hesitation, Yuki complied but kept an arm around her to help her keep balanced. She leaned more and more into him as they walked, and he wasn't sure if she was tired, sore, or needing comfort... Possibly all three.

Yuki helped Tohru walk upstairs to her room. She had been given clothes from the hospital - a spare nurse uniform it seemed - and she desperately wanted to change into something else. He knew why. She wanted to push the memories back as far as she could and wearing the clothes reminded her of what had happened. As she pulled the top over her head, he turned and walked towards the door to let her change in privacy.

"Yuki-kun?..." He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to face her.

"Hai?"

"P-please don't go... I don't want to be alone..." That was easily understandable... Yuki simply turned and closed his eyes, leaning against the still closed door.

"I won't go anywhere until you ask of it."

"Thank you... I'm sorry, I know it's silly-"

"Tohru-san. I understand. I was only leaving because I thought you would prefer to be alone to change. It's not silly at all... I'm happy to do anything you need me to do to make you more comfortable. Don't hesitate to ask me."

She was silent for a moment, and he started to worry maybe he said something he shouldn't have. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she broke the silence.

"Anything?..."

"Hai." Again silence. He swallowed thickly, apprehension gripping him for a moment. He would do anything for her, but the unusual prolonged silence had him nervous about what exactly she was going to ask for.

In the next moment he felt small hands press against his chest. Opening his eyes he found Tohru standing in front of him, shirtless with her bra unlooped from her shoulders- the straps hanging loosely to her sides. She was gazing up at him, her green eyes shimmering with what he knew from their few previous intimacies to be desire. His chest tightened before she even spoke again.

"Yuki...I don't want... Sex to be ruined for us... Can we..." Her hands curled marginally, gripping the fabric of his shirt. "Please... I want it to be a good thing with you again..."

"Tohru..." He moved his hands to her wrists, gently urging her to release her grip. "We can't."

"But..."

"It could hurt you if we did anything now, you need time to recover. Besides you're worth so much more than sex..." That's when it dawned on him. "You know that, right?... I don't just see you as something to satiate my desires and lust. You are much, much more than a sex object."

"I..." She lowered her head. "I know... I just... You make me feel so special and loved and... I don't want to lose those moments..." Yuki could tell from the way her voice quivered just a bit she was on the verge of tears. He pulled her close against him in a tight embrace, kissing her head.

"Tohru-chan... We won't lose anything unless you want to. If you want to engage in sex again we can but in a couple weeks after you have healed. I don't want to hurt you. And you'll have to be the one to want and start it first, okay?" He moved his head so he could kiss her neck softly. "On the same note, if you never want to touch or be touched again, you will never have to. Just tell me what you want. Don't worry about me. I want to know what you truly want for yourself..."

A tiny sob was her answer, her arms moving around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Just hold me?..." Yuki did just as he was asked, holding her in a tight hug and rubbing her back. Tohru's quiet cries - she was clearly trying to choke them back which made them more heart-wrenching - rattled his heart. He wished there was more he could do to calm her... Or rather, he wished he could rewrite time so she never had to go through what she did, or at the very least he could save her before it got out of hand.

He felt her knees give and all of her weight fell on him. He steadied himself, bending down just enough to pick her up and carry her to the bed. As soon as he laid next to her she gripped his shirt tightly, pressing her face into his chest, shaking as she kept her cries in her throat. Everything in Yuki's existence ached, his heart feeling as though it was wilting. He wouldn't show his own pain but seeing her like this, knowing what she went through... He never could've imagined such agony.

But he had to focus on her.

He pressed a very faint kiss on her head, mindful of her reaction. Thankfully she didn't flinch away...

"I love you, Tohru... I love you so much. Don't ever forget that fact..."

"I know... I love you too, Yuki..." She pressed further into him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself... I-"

"Tohru-chan, shhhh... It isn't your fault."

"But..."

"No buts... It wasn't you. You aren't to blame at all here. I promise all of this will be sorted out, and I'll be here for you however I can help."

She was silent for a couple beats before finally muttering a 'thanks' as she gripped his shirt tighter. He moved a hand just an inch short of running his fingers through her hair.

"May I pet your hair, Tohru-san?"

"Mm-hmm... I would like for you to..."

Gentle patient fingers combed through her brown hair, curling around the locks and letting them fall. A content sigh as she noticeably eased told him she was at least attempting to relax. He would find whoever did this to her and make them pay... For now, he simply held her and stroked her hair, long after she drifted into another sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Writing three storylines can be so hectic x_x. Updates for JaM (for my Bleach fans who read this, if any), CLHA, and OB,S may be sporadic since I work on each as the muse hits me.**

 **Nevertheless, enjoy the new chapter! It does get a bit suggestive towards the end, but nothing explicit. This story will not contain graphic scenes since I know some people are sensitive to that, and honestly I feel it would take from the story. I may write the scenes out and post them separately at some point, we'll have to see.**

 **Since I like to involve my readers: I already know who "did it", but if you guys had to guess, who would you think hurt Tohru? I'm really curious!**

 **And I mentioned this on OBS, but if anyone has any ideas for a drabble or story that you'd like to read, feel free to leave a request! I can't promise I'll get to them, but I'll consider anything thrown at me.**

Tohru was noticeably stressed and tense all throughout the day, her eyes distant and lacking life. There was no energy in her movements as she made her way to the living room to watch TV and sit at the kotatsu, Yuki walking beside her the whole way. It was chilly inside the house from the fresh storm outside so he had given her one of his jackets, not particularly pleased with how light hers were, especially since she had insisted on a bath after waking up, putting her more at risk of catching a cold. He watched as she situated herself, flicking the TV on and leaning forward on her arms as she folded them on top of the table.

"I'll make you some lunch, Tohru-san. You have to be hungry. What would you like-"

"I'm not hungry... Thank you truly for the offer but I'm just... Not..."

Yuki should've expected as much... But it didn't do any good to ease his mind. She hadn't ate since her last meal in the hospital, and that was a pitifully small amount of food. However, he wouldn't pressure her into anything. If she didn't eat within a couple hours when he offered again (there was no way he'd let her cook right now, she needed to relax) he would be a little firmer and try to get her to eat a little cereal at least... Her appetite would likely be understandably curbed for awhile, but she still needed something. Perhaps if he made her something with strawberries he'd have better luck...

For now, he positioned himself behind her. "Would you like me to rub your shoulders, Tohru-chan?" He knew she liked massages, and while he was no masseur, he would try.

"Yes, please..."

Yuki moved closer, resting his hands on her shoulders as she released a deep breath, her body relaxing under his fingers. Applying pressure with his thumbs, he rubbed in slow circles from the center of her back outward. A faint moan, hardly more than a hum, vibrated in the back of her throat as he did so. Taking this as a good sign, he continued. He was careful not to apply pressure to her spine, focusing on relieving the tension knots of her shoulder blades and up. For ten minutes he worked on her, taking her small sounds as encouragement. He squeezed her upper shoulders, rubbed along her shoulder blades, her neck, anything she seemed to like being rubbed. He would've happily gone on much longer, but he was stopped when Tohru leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest and looking up at him with sweet eyes. "Thank you..." Her words were spoken demurely, yet genuinely.

"Anything for my princess." He tilted his head to kiss her temple but stopped himself. "May I?" He wouldn't do anything without permission. He didn't want to accidentally trigger any memories or make her uncomfortable. It came as a shock when a shy hand pressed against his head and pulled him down into a deep kiss, but he willingly returned it and wrapped an arm around her middle. When he withdrew, he gazed into her beautiful green eyes, finally containing a glint of their usual happiness and affection.

"Please don't ask if anything's okay, Yuki-kun... Don't treat me any different... Treat me just how you used to, please. I want you to touch me and kiss me and..." She trailed off, looking away but he still noticed the small tear forming in her eye. "I...want to...forget... Pretend it didn't happen..."

Yuki berated himself mentally. He should've realized that... Tohru wasn't the type that needed to be babied. She was so strong... She was the type to ignore life's troubles and live each day at a time...

He turned her head to face him again, his heart aching when he saw the tears threatening to spill over. He pressed his lips against hers in a feather light kiss, using his thumb to wipe the drop that fell. "Alright..." He leaned his forehead to hers, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers as he kept eye contact. Her eyes sparkled with both tears and emotion... As if she couldn't decide between crying or letting her loving side come through again. It broke his heart, and at the same time he was relieved to see the hidden happiness shining beneath the rest. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Tohru-chan..."

"I love you too...Y-Yuki-kun..." She choked a bit as she said his name, her eyes closing and streams of water trailing down her face. "I love you so much... P-please... Don't ever go..."

"Never..." He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here." It was true. Where else could he possible want to be? He always wanted to be by her side. He wanted to always be there to support her, to protect her, to share her happiness, to cheer her up when life knocks her down... He would never abandon his self-appointed post as her body guard.

Yuki leaned and kissed her gently, still being mindful of her reactions despite what she said. If she ever flinched away, he would make a mental note. But she did the exact opposite now, relaxing into his touch and gladly receiving the affection. He loved this girl so much. Her sweet voice, her eyes that always twinkled with unabashed love and euphoria, her strawberry-tinted scent, her smile... He pulled back from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together with his eyes closed. Why would anyone... Do such atrocious things to this innocent ray of sunshine? If he ever found out what disgusting degenerate lowlife did this, he'd be sure to castrate them among other more violent things...

Days slowly passed. Tohru gradually became more like herself, waking up and smiling at Yuki as soon as she saw him when she opened her eyes. They had wordlessly agreed she would stay in his room, and he made sure he was the first thing she saw every morning. It was one thing to promise with words that he'd always be at her side to protect her, but it was another thing entirely to back up that pledge with actions.

However, despite his protests it seemed as though she tried to seduce him once or twice a day. A hand would fall on his thigh, or fingers would lace in his hair at the nape of his neck as she brought him close to her in a passionate kiss, or sometimes a kiss would "miss" his mouth and fall on his neck. He would gently remove himself from her, reminding her she was still injured and needed time to heal. He would kiss her softly and innocently, whispering words of validation that she was not a sex object and she was very loved without it. Was he failing to show her he cared?... Did she still doubt his affection and commitment? Why else would she be trying so hard to convince him to bed her?

Usually she accepted his words with a kind smile, a small "thank you," and a fond hug that still made his heart soar. But today, she wasn't having it.

They were in her room, sitting on her bed and discussing her friends that were away at college, when after a couple minutes of comfortable silence, she slipped a leg over his, climbing onto his lap.

"Tohru-chan... What-" Yuki's hands instinctively moved to her hips to hold her steady. She seemed to take this as encouragement, her soft lips capturing his in a passionate heat. Dainty hands raised to position themselves one clinging to the fabric of his shirt and the other tangling in his hair. Hips rolled forward into a more...compromising position. Tohru had been rather bold with her other attempts to coax him, but this took the cake. His eyes wide in shock, his body went rigid as he tried to thoroughly assess the situation. He could feel a twist in his groin, a natural response to the pressure and movement against him, but it annoyed him he couldn't control his body. He wanted her, but this wasn't right.

"Please, Yuki..." Her ordinarily exuberant voice was low in a quiet whispered plea, accented with yearning. He truly wanted to give her what she asked for. He never could deny her... But this- this could hurt her! And on top of that, she might not be mentally prepared for it... There was the possibility she wanted it now but then would later curl up in a cocoon of blankets in regret and sorrow and he would only have himself to blame.

He sighed, forcing himself away from her begging kisses and guiding her hips back away from him. "No, Tohru..."

"But-"

"It could hurt you...both physically and emotionally."

She hung her head avoiding his gaze. Tense silence filled the air for what felt like years. It was deafening. He was scared even to breathe.

Her hands curled tighter. "Why..." Green eyes looked up at him, a mix of anguish and indignation flicking behind them. "Why won't you... Why won't you touch me anymore?" Tears built up along her lower lid. "Am I dirty to you now? Do you see me as ruined?" She started shaking... Yuki's heart shattered, shards piercing his lungs and making it impossible for him to breathe. How could she even think such horrible things? "Don't you want me anymore?... Am I not good enough?..." She lowered her head again. A couple tears fell onto his lap. Without thinking, the former rat pulled her against him, tilting her head up and kissing her firmly. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into it, her hands loosening on him. He moved his mouth against hers with fervor, channeling as much love and passion through it to try and convey how wrong she had been. How truly adored she still was.

He pulled away, locking her eyes with his.

"Tohru-chan, I never said any of those things. You are not dirty. You are not ruined." He moved his lips to her neck, trailing them over her skin. "You're still my beautiful perfect angel. You still have the entirety of my heart and nothing is going to change that." He planted a lingering kiss on her pulse point. A fluttering sigh fell from her lips. "I want you. Just as much as I always have. But please understand, my precious onigiri... You need to be ready and understand your worth is not determined by sex... I love everything about you." He placed several tender kisses along her smooth cream skin, stopping at the groove of her collar bone. "If this is what you truly want, and not just because you feel like it's the only bond we share or that you have to, then fine. But please. Know that even if we never do it again, I'm always going to be here. I'm always going to love you. I'm always going to protect you. You will always be my heart."

Yuki returned his lips to her pulse point, tenderly applying kisses across her skin. The brunette seemed to calm. Practically putty in his hands, she leaned into him and his ministrations. Soft exhales left her, her pleased sighs music to his ears. He was perfectly content holding her like this and remedying his withhold of physical affection over the past week and a half. It was time she physically was shown, time she physically felt his love for her. She had always been so easy to soothe with a simple kiss. So easy to convince to lower her guard when she had a bad day. Ever since they first became a couple, she had been that way. He discovered a month in that she possessed a particular fondness of a delicate kiss placed on the curve of her neck and shoulder. She had been stressed from work and school - graduation had been around the corner afterall - and Kyo's foul attitude pushed the usually serene jolly girl to her edge. Dishes were scrubbed with a noticeable lack of patience. She transmitted her ill will through the washcloth, her face slightly scrunched with vexation as she ruthlessly scoured the plate. Acting on a whim, Yuki had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and pressing his face into the crook of her neck. 'Relax, Tohru-san,' he had said. 'Frustration does not become you. What did those poor dishes do to upset my princess?'

Her movements had stopped, but her body was still tense in annoyance. 'Nothing.' Her voice was firm, short in warning. Anyone else would've left the room, but not Yuki. He would always stay at her side and calm her. She could lob a knife at him and he'd still be there. He knew his riceball better than anyone. Leaving would do more harm than good, and he knew how to approach her, what to say to calm her.

'You know I don't believe you. So tell me... What happened?' He bent his head to kiss that tender spot on her trapezius, and instantly she had melted against him, leaning into him and sighing.

'I couldn't find leeks at the store...'

Even now, Yuki could almost laugh at how upset she had gotten over something so small. At the same time, this fact made his heart swell unnaturally with love. Love...what a simple, overly used understatement for how he felt. This was so much more than love... It was intense loyalty, undeniable commitment no matter what life threw at them. It was a powerful need to always be at her side, to protect her... To make her smile even on rainy days. He could never refuse her anything she wanted... Anything her beautiful heart desires was hers.

So that's why he didn't resist when she tugged at his clothing. She knew she didn't have to. She knew he was more than willing to wait, or even never do it again. But she wanted it. She only wanted him. She wanted him to make her feel good and loved in the most intimate way again. And he had selfishly denied her for too long.

Yuki laid there, petting Tohru's soft chestnut strands as she slept. Her hands were curled up near her face against his chest. She was adorably nestled up in her dreams like an innocent child, a contented smile he so missed accenting her features. No one other than him knew just how deceiving her looks were. She did harbor a childish innocence, but by no means was she naive. That was evidenced by how vehemently she pursued him, how heatedly her lips pressed to his. Their activities were never rough or grossly animalistic, but they were passionate in the most devoted warm way. It was always a physical expression of their solicitude and ardor and love for each other. This time had been no different. The times she flinched from his touch, he pulled his hand away and eased her. The times a tear would form, he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes and see that it was him. He wouldn't continue until she relaxed and felt safe. He took things slow and patiently, whispering several expressions of love as he lavished her neck, shoulder, chest, and face in sweet kisses. He'd tell her as he looked into her eyes, or kissed her with only the warmest of caresses of his lips over hers. He voiced how beautiful she was, how his heart never ceased to radiate irrepressible adoration and devotion for her, how he wanted her to be his and he hers for the rest of their lives...

The rat pressed his lips to her forehead, smoothing his hand over her naked upper back. A soft noise emitted from her throat, the riceball burying herself closer against him. He never felt so content as he did whenever she was near, and he would protect his angel from the demons of the world, even if it cost him his life. If home was where the heart is, then his home would always be at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **I had been working on OB,S and JaMR, but I had a nightmare a few nights ago about my *suspicions* that I was..hurt in the same way as Tohru when I was too young to remember so I needed to vent. My subconscious tends to lock away my bad memories for years until they come back as dreams, and one of my immediate family members has said some pretty questionable things to me and looked at me in places he shouldn't all my life so... Yeah let's just say I'm doing what I can to move out since he's been rather bold this past year. But that's enough blabbering lol.**

 **Enjoy! It's short but this is a mini story of sorts so the chapters pale in comparison to my other stories.**

 **I want to say thank you to Killer Disco Queen and iloveanime1322 for being such awesome and loyal readers! It always makes me smile reading your reviews, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply personally!**

"Don't touch me! No!" "Go away!" "Please don't touch me!"

"Tohru-chan! Wake up!"

Terrified jade eyes opened wide to stare at him, the brunette panting hard as she stopped writhing. Green orbs glittered with fear, panic, absolute dread and horror. It was a punch in the gut for the rat.

"Yuki-kun..." Her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. Sparkles of wetness appeared on her lashes before twin tears fell down her cheeks. She had started screaming in her sleep, thrashing her arms and legs wildly. He couldn't wake her up immediately; she screamed for a good minute as he shook her shoulders and said her name repeatedly. It was heartbreaking, unable to get through to her for what felt like an eternity and watching her struggle against an unseen enemy. It was even more so gut-wrenching having a good idea of what was going on in her head, seeing those tears stream down her face... And he couldn't help but feel like he was at least partially responsible for this sudden attack.

The girl wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, burying her face in his neck as sobs escaped her. The rat's heart stopped, feeling as though cement blocks had been tied to it weighing it down. But he couldn't let himself break down, he had to be strong.

Thin yet strong arms wound around her, pulling her close as he sat up. She clung to him, leaning into him and choking back cries. It was devastating to his resolve...

"Shhh... You're safe now, Tohru... I got you. I'm here."

"Yuki..."

"It's okay... No one's going to hurt you ever again..." Not over his dead body. He would never again let her go off anywhere alone. How foolish he had been for not realizing the danger before... She was just always so cheerful with a "can-do" attitude so coruscating that he believed her, that she could handle herself and maneuver from threats... How stupid that he didn't-...he didn't... How did he not... Apprehend that... There were so many perils...so many hazards... And she had fallen victim to one of the very worst if not the absolute worst because of his indiscretion. He pulled the still sobbing girl closer to his chest, refusing to let his own grief and emotional suffering show. She needed his strength more than ever. She needed him to be her unwavering pillar of stability and fortitude. And by God he wasn't going to fail her now!

Yuki wanted to do more, wanted to do something to comfort her and make her forget her dream and what had happened, but he knew that despite what he may hope all he could do was be there. He could only cradle her crying naked form as she weeped and huddled herself as close as she could get to him. Perhaps...Hatori could erase her memories of what had happened?

No. She had told him a fair number of times, no matter what life threw at her, no matter how devastating things may seem, she didn't want any of her memories to be erased. She wanted to grow from them... Still, he'd keep that idea in his mind.

"Yuki-kun?..." Tohru's small, quivering voice drew him from his internal battles.

"Hai?"

"G...gomennasai..." The rat curled even more so around her protectively. She really thought she needed to apologize?... What on earth for?

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tohru-chan..."

"I...I'm so stupid... I shouldn't have tried to come home alone...in the rain... Hana-chan offered to walk me home... She _warned_ me!" Her crying picked up yet again, her entire body convulsing with her harsh sobs and gasping. She tensed as she burrowed closer to him. He could feel the wetness of her tears against his chest...and it took all of his mettle to not break down with her. "She warned me that she sensed something bad would happen! I was a fool... That part of town isn't safe... I should've- I should've fought harder when he grabbed me and threw me into the alley!" Her body curled as her weeping wracked her violently. "I should've thought faster! I should've used the fighting moves you taught me! I should've-"

"Tohru-chan..." The gray haired man pulled her impossibly closer, ghosting his mouth over the top of her head. "It isn't your fault. There is nothing that you could do. Don't blame yourself..."

"But-"

"Shhh... It isn't. And I promise, he will be convicted and given the death sentence if I have to give my dying breath to make sure of that." Arms tightened around him in an almost suffocating hold. He felt his spine pop.

"Don't talk like that... Yuki-kun..." He felt her head tilt further down, a choked sob escaping her. "I'm not worth it anyways..."

"Tohru." He grabbed her chin and tilted her head to look at him. Her face was damp, her eyes red and puffy from crying. His heart shattered. "You are worth so much more than you realize. Without you, my life - and others I'm sure - would be so dull and lifeless. I know I would never have a reason to smile. I wouldn't know happiness. Ever since you came into my life, I haven't been able to keep a smile off my face for long in your presence. You light up my entire world. You are the sun that illuminates my darkness, dries up the rain that falls on my heart. You are so important to me, and I will do whatever it takes to prove it..." He hovered his lips near her own, gazing into her eyes and searching for any hesitation or fear. None. Before he could move to close the space, she did for him. Her jade eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her soft petals to his. He sighed into the kiss and closed his own, relief washing over him as she seemed to let his words soak in. His hand shifting to the back of her head, he pulled her closer but without the slightest bit of force, instead the barest of nudges that she acted upon herself.

The riceball pulled away, green eyes opening to meet his violet gaze. "Arigatou...Yuki-kun... I... I can't be..that special..." She dropped her eyes, tilting her head down. The rat smiled tenderly and pressed a gentle kiss to the exposed top of her head.

"But you are, Tohru-chan. You are very special. No one could ever replace you or even compare to you..."

"I...I feel the same way about Yuki-kun..."

A demure sigh escaped her lips as she curled up comfortably against him, seemingly forgetting they were both completely naked, but he himself couldn't find it in him to care. He stroked her hair, curling his fingers in her strands. Gently, he guided her back down into a laying position, keeping her securely against him. His arm stayed wrapped around her waist protectively, the other bending under his head as he watched her nuzzle into his chest. He glanced up for a second to peer at the clock on the bedside table. 3:49AM. He hummed, curling around his riceball protectively and closing his eyes. She was already deep in slumber, her side rising and falling with her even inhales and exhales. In the morning, he would attempt to make her a breakfast fit for a queen. He could only hope it wouldn't turn into charcoal or set the entire house on fire...

As soon as Yuki heard the shower start for Tohru's morning wash, he set to work cooking. After digging around in the cabinets for an embarrassingly considerable period of time, he finally gathered all of the ingredients to make miso soup: miso paste, tofu, onions, and water. Following a recipe he found scribbled on notebook paper in Tohru's handwriting that had been left in the cabinet, he wasted no time combining the paste and water, allowing it to boil on the stove. Once the consistency was even, he stirred in the tofu and the separated onions. The aroma wafting from his concoction surprised him. Inside of being absolutely disgusting or smelling of burning matter, it smelled rather pleasant, edible even! He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he poured the soup into two bowls. He had actually managed to cook something from scratch! He hoped Tohru would like it. He wasn't a master by any means, but he prayed it would be agreeable to her tastes. He just wanted her to be happy...

His timing couldn't have been more perfect. Just as he set the bowls on the table, the object of his affection walked in, her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head.

"Yuki...what's this?"

He smiled warmly at her surprised expression. "I made miso soup for breakfast. I do hope you like it, Princess..."

Confused emerald eyes simply locked with his for a brief second before what he said hit her. Her face flushed as her eyes widened and she went into one of her adorable frenzies. "Ah! Y-You didn't have to! Oh I do hope it wasn't too much trouble-! I know you don't like cooking too much! I could've -"

"Tohru-chan." She froze. "I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to surprise you with a warm healthy breakfast... Unfortunately I wasn't able to make a more proper meal..." He looked down shamefully. He could've at least made some toast or rice to go with it...

"Oh! No no! It's great, Yuki! Thank you! Really thank you so much. You're so thoughtful." He met her eyes, unable to keep himself from smiling. She herself was smiling so genuinely and warmly... It was the happiest she had looked in nearly two weeks. Thank God... He had missed that radiant expression so much he could almost cry! But he wouldn't. Instead he could only bask in overwhelming joy that he had affected her in such a way. It was HIS actions that brought back that beautiful smile.

"You're welcome, Tohru-chan."

They sat down to eat, and the rat watched the onigiri take her first bite (sip?) of her soup. Her eyes widened immediately and she froze, looking down at her bowl silently. Panic immediately gripped the former Jyuunishi. Panic, humiliation, self-chastisement. It must be horrible... He brought a spoonful to his mouth, immediately scrunching his nose. It could've been worse... But it certainly didn't have the same taste her soup did-

"It's delicious, Yuki-kun! Better than any I've ever had!" He turned his amethyst eyes to her, stunned by her sudden exclamation, even moreso by the fact she actually _liked_ it?

"It...is?"

"Mm hmm!" As if to emphasize she brought another spoonful to her mouth. She sighed happily. "You should cook more often, Yuki!"

"W-well..." He blushed and turned back to his own dish, absentmindedly stirring his spoon in it. "I'm very glad you think so, Tohru-chan. I just feel like it's missing something."

"Hmm...dashi?" A mental slap on the forehead. Of course that was it! How could he have forgotten- "But it is still amazing! It's unique!" He thought over her words for a moment before smiling gently at her.

"It makes me very happy to know you think so."

She smiled warmly at him, her eyes closing as that angelic innocence radiated from her. She looked so happy... The entire room felt warmer and the air lighter as the two talked and laughed as they ate, and for the first time in what felt like ages, Yuki felt truly relaxed and content.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it regardless!**

"Yuki-kun! Tohru-kun! I'm home!"

The rat slowly treaded down the stairs to greet Shigure. He had almost forgotten that he would be coming back soon, and naturally, that meant he'd have to tell him the news. He pressed his shoulder against the wall and buried his hands in his pockets, glancing at the dog unable to muster up the joy to even smile.

"Welcome home."

"Hey there, Yuki-kun! Where's Tohru? Is she here?" The writer didn't face him as he spoke, hanging up his jacket and removing his shoes instead. The joyful tone of his voice sounded...forced. As though he had something up his sleeve just begging to slip out.

"Hai. She's upstairs sleeping. Listen, Shigure... There was an...incident while you and Kyo were out you might want to know about." Yuki paused, praying he would take the news seriously. He knew he had it in him despite his jocular personality, but sometimes it took a bit of convincing for him to approach things with earnest-

"Hai... I already know, Yuki-kun." Amethyst eyes widened. How could he possibly know? "And trust me, Akito-san isn't too happy either. I imagine she has rightful punishments conjuring in her head right about now."

"Hold on, Shigure." Solemn brown eyes met his. "How... How did you and Akito find out?"

"Well..." The dog glanced away, his face somber and regretful. "It _was_ a member of the Zodiac who harmed her afterall."

Yuki inhaled sharply, his eyes widening more. A...Juunishi?... Why- who would- "Who was it?" His voice shook as he looked down at the floor. He couldn't process this information. A member of their own family... Someone he trusted... All of the Zodiac seemed to like Tohru, and he never would've thought any of them capable of such atrocious acts-

Wait, where was Kyo? He should've returned with Shigure. If that stupid...arrogant...vindictive cat did this to her- and especially out of spite for him!-

"You mean Tohru never told you?... Perhaps she has her reasons-" Yuki cast a menacing glare his way. He wasn't in the mood for games, he needed to know now. He never asked Tohru because he was primarily concerned with helping her recover, and he didn't want to trigger memories, but now he was given the perfect opportunity since she was asleep and Shigure possessed the knowledge he was seeking. "Right, right..." The dog sighed, leaning back against the wall with his arms folding across his chest. "Well-"

"Where's Kyo?!" Chocolate eyes bore into his face.

"He's...speaking with Akito. Don't expect him back for some time." Yuki shook, the red-hot wave of anger flooding through him. He better not have hurt her... Oh he'd castrate that damn cat if he did. "Now... You see..."

Tohru rolled onto her side, groaning and furrowing her brows as she willed the light burning her eyes to go away or dim. Unfortunately it wouldn't comply, and as much as she hated to, she shook the lingering hooks dragging her into sleep from her mind. Releasing a yawn, she ran her hand over the sheets blindly in search of Yuki. He was always there when she woke up, always there to calm her when her mind relayed that horrible night, always there- _where was he?!_ Eyelids fluttered open as her body jolted into an upright position. "Y-Yuki-kun?" She whispered softly. Had he gotten tired of her? Had she been too clingy and needy? Was she taking too long to recover?... "Yuki?" She spoke a little louder. She was pathetic. She just couldn't stand being alone... And if he was annoyed with her, she wanted to know. She _needed_ to know so she could stop. Oh no... What if something happened to him? Did he go out to the store and get mugged? "Yuki?!" Her breathing was unsteady and deep, her chest heaving with quivering inhales and exhales. She surveyed the room, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Maybe he's just downstairs-

"I'm here." Familiar arms wrapped around her from behind her, from the direction of the door. "It's alright." The bed shifted and dipped beside Tohru, and she eased back into the man sitting there. She smiled apologetically up into his face.

"Gomennasai... I got worried..."

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have left you alone like that... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Her voice trailed off, her jade eyes glancing away. "Yuki-kun?"

"Hai?" Patient hands combed through her brown hair.

"Am I... Too indigent? Am I annoying?" The hands in her hair froze, and she could ear his breath hitch.

"Tohru-chan." He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, his concern evident in his wide purple eyes, his slightly open mouth, his furrowed brows. "Where do you even come up with these things? You're neither of those."

"Gomennasai... I just worry... Especially since... _He_ called me that..." Tears welled in her eyes and she looked away, suppressed convulsions rattling her body. "Gomennasai..."

"Tohru-chan..." Yuki's kind, smooth voice softened, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her firmly to his chest. Instinctively she burrowed her face against him, his sweet familiar scent as comforting as a steaming mug of hot chocolate on a cold winter's day while wrapped in a soft blanket. "Don't ever think of yourself as annoying. I'm always here to help you... I'd stay in bed with you all day if you so desired. I don't care how long it takes. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her head and tightened his hold on her, and Tohru couldn't deny the absolute security it provided her. She closed her eyes, her hands finding their way to the sides of his shirt and gripping tightly.

"Arigatou..." Her voice trembled quietly in her own ears. She clung to him for life as though she'd sink into the endless depths of insanity and crushing depression without him acting as her life preserver. The sharp claws of the beast never retracted its nails from her metaphorical skin since that night, and this morning they penetrated particularly deep.

"Hai..." His fingers resumed their combing of chestnut tresses, his eyes glued to the locks as they curled around and fell from his hand. Now that he knew who had hurt her... Fierce protectiveness overrode any mercy lingering in his heart for the perpetrator. He would remain at her side until the whole ordeal was resolved, but her assaulter better pray Yuki never bumps into him, if Akito even allowed him to live. There would be Hell to pay.

 **AN: Hmm I wonder who the corrupt bastard is... Is it Kyo? Maybe. Is it someone else in the Zodiac? Perhaps. Either way, Yuki's protectiveness is going to cause** ** _someone_** **a great deal of pain if he gets his hands on them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** **Gahhh so sorry for the delay! I knew where I wanted to take this story, but I couldn't quite figure out how to connect certain events so I had to restart this chapter at least 10 times.**

 **Regardless, enjoy!**

"Tohru-kun, Akito-san has requested your audience whenever you're up to it."

The brunette's green eyes settled on the chocolate brown of the man sitting across from her.

"Ano...Akito-san... wants to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?"

She heard Yuki exhale heavily beside of her, his body seeming to tense up. Did... He know why?

Shigure shook his head. "No no, not you. She wants to ask you about...what happened."

Tohru's head hung as her hands fisted in the fabric of her skirt. Those dark memories began stampeding deep in her mind, but she quickly raised up a barrier to block them. She nervously swallowed. "She...she knows?"

"Hai... Tohru-kun." Her eyes met deep brown again and found a particular softness and perhaps wariness, his words clearly being thought through with caution. "We're all here for you, and we all care about you. Akito-san herself was very saddened that this happened to you and insisted she come see you, but she had to stay at the Honke to...sort things out."

"Sort things-... So she knows about who-"

"Hai." Teal eyes fell back to her lap as tears built along her lids. Instantly, a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Tohru-chan, don't cry... You're okay now. He won't hurt you again."

"It's not that... I just don't want to cause anyone trouble... I'm not worth it."

Yuki pulled her into his arms then and held her so close to his chest she could hear the comforting steady thump of his heart. "You are not causing anyone trouble, and you are worth it. Please don't think badly of yourself."

"Yuki-kun is right. Don't let what that scoundrel did affect your view of yourself. Everything will be okay."

The brunette didn't reply, only nodding after a brief moment before clinging to Yuki, fighting to keep her tears inside. It broke the rat's heart more and more with every second he couldn't console her. He couldn't help blaming himself for not waiting outside Hanajima's home to walk Tohru home safely. He wasn't sure that guilt would ever fade, no matter how many times she and the others told him it wasn't his fault. He had an assortment of things he wanted to say and do to the ass who took her sweet smile from her. But... He also couldn't help the absolute bewilderment at the fact this particular Sohma was capable of such atrocities. He never seemed like the type to even say a hurtful word...

As they stood in front of the gate, Tohru's hand tightened its hold on Yuki's. She didn't say a word or even look at him, but he knew well her heart was tense in apprehension and nerves.

"Tohru-chan?" Those azure pools he normally would've drowned in met his, flicking with anxiety. "It'll be okay. You just need to tell Akito-san a little bit, and then she'll handle the rest and we can go home. Okay?"

She nodded with a solemn expression, and he knew despite his words she was immensely unsure. But not wanting to drag out her turmoil, he lead her inside to the main building. As they sat and waited in the large expanse of a room, his own nerves began flaring. He wasn't sure he was ready to see Akito... She had changed greatly, but his mind still relayed those horrible days in his mind. That God-awful whip, those criticizing sharp words...

The loud slam of the door recovered him from these memories, and he glanced up just as Akito walked in the room, an arm back as she dragged someone in by the neck of their shirt. Not just any someone, the person Shigure had told him had been responsible for Tohru's anguish. He wanted nothing more than to stab a thousand knives through the redhead's body, but he well knew his girlfriend was against violence, so he held these nasty thoughts at bay as much as possible. Another redhead shortly followed, meeting Yuki's gaze and nodding in acknowledgement with a certain respect.

A loud thump drew his attention to the man Akito had just thrown against the ground, his hands pinned behind his back with handcuffs. The Head glared down at him with the most hateful eyes he'd seen in a long time, and he found himself shivering in fear, despite not being the one in danger here. With only a blink between the two expressions, Akito turned to Tohru with sympathetic and kind eyes, their softness relaying patience and understanding at the younger girl's quivering. "Tohru-kun, is he the one?"

Carefully examining her face, Yuki's breath hitched. He needed this confirmation just as Akito did. He needed to know for sure...

When she gave her small, timid nod before looking down, tears beginning to slide down her cheek, Akito dropped to her knees before her, momentarily forgetting the offending man in the room. She was whispering something as she embraced the smaller female, and Tohru seemed to ease a little before smiling up at the Head. The former Kami stood then, her kind face snapping into an outraged sneer as she turned back to the tall man who had pulled himself into a sitting position, his brown eyes wide and flicking with fear as sweat began to drop from his forehead.

"Akito-san, Tohru-kun, it's all a mistake. I promise, I would never-"

"Oh save it!" Akito screamed, her face a brilliant red as she stood over the cowering male that Yuki wanted to strangle and remove the crown jewels of. "Tohru herself confirmed it's you! I thought better of you. I have to say I'm thoroughly disappointed in you...Kureno."

Tohru timidly spoke up again, her voice quivering and shaky as she fought through the currents of tears. "Ano...he...wasn't the only one..."

 **AN: Again, I'm very sorry it took so long to update! I'm trying to get updates ready for everything. Just my muse is completely on Purposeful Existence, so it's taking a bit longer.**

 **But as for this story, when I first began, I hardly knew anything about Kureno. I knew he slept with Akito, but that was it. But at this point, it pains me to keep the original story intact lol. Another reason I took forever. Kureno is one of my top favorite five now that I know a lot more about his personality. But..at the same time... I quite like the twist. :)**

 **Jeez, I'm not used to such short chapters lol. But then again, this is a mini story so... I have to keep length consistent lol.**


End file.
